Always
by Kiki Rukata
Summary: Its about our Hero who can't get away from his shadow, for he can't live without him. He believe he has to leave his shadow behind, even if he doesn't really want to. Dark LinkxLink Warning: Character death and Yaoi Boy-boy love .


LinkxSheikLuver: YA! This is my first try at a LoZ story, Not really good at making my stories, I always have something I want to do, But i can rarely put them into words, let a alone a story. I always have great idea's but can never get them on paper or comp fast enough. But this would have to be my favorite pairing of all time next to LinkxSheik -squeals-.I hope you like this, the song is Always by Saliva.

Song will be in Italics.

* * *

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"_

Navi, my little blue guardian fairy says to me,

"You shouldn't be so blind."

_It's telling me all of these things  
That you would probably hide._

"Hes probably just using you, you know.."

I ask to myself about him as if I was really talking to him.

_Am I your one and only desire?_

I've never seen him with anyone else, but...  
_  
Am I the reason you breathe,_

Probably not, but he's the reason I do.

_Or am I the reason you cry?_

He doesn't cry....

_Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you!_

He completes me...

_I love you!_

A kiss.

_I hate you!_

A punch.

_I can't get around you!_

He won't let me get around him.

_I breathe you!_

A whisper here

_I taste you!_

A lick of the skin.

_I can't live without you!_

It would be worse then if all those enemies I defeated came back to get revenge.

_I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude_

I'm tired of not being about to do anything, not seeing the light.

_I guess then I'm out that door  
And now I'm done with you!_

I walk out the door whispering those words, but knowing I would come back by choice or by force.....

_(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)_

_I feel, like you don't want me around_

I have this feeling all the time...

_I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess ill see you around_

That's exactly what I do.

_It's all, been bottled up until now_

My feelings, my hate, my hope, and most importantly my love.

_As I walk out your door_

I do that to and then I hear a little voice in my head saying  
That I won't be able to live without him.

_All I can hear is the sound of_

_Always, always, always, always, always, always  
I just can't live without you!_

_I love you!_

Another kiss.

_I hate you!_

Another kick.

_I can't get around you!_

Once again, I can't get around him no matter how hard I try.

_I breathe you!_

A whispered curse near his ear.

_I taste you!_

A piece of flesh in my mouth.

_I can't live without you!_

I know its true to...

_I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude_

I hate not being able to see my friends...

_I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you._

He won't let me leave that easily....

_I love you!  
I hate you!  
I can't live without you!_

_I wrap my hand around your heart,  
Why would you tear my world apart?!_

As I asked this he draws his sword, fast as lightning and stabs my stomach.

_Always, always, always, always._

_I see, the blood all over your hands_

I see...blood, dark red blood, MY blood, running down the blade painfully slow as it covers his hands.

_Does it make you feel, more like a man?_

He is a shadow, so this could be his way of proving he exists...

_Was it all, just a part of your plan?_

His plan, to kill me when I was to in love...in love with my pure opposite...

_The bow's shaken' in my hands_

I draw my bow, quick as a flash and ready an arrow, but my grip is lose, so its a little shaky...

_And all I hear is the sound!_

The sound of an arrow meeting flesh, and tearing through it...

_I love you!_

One last kiss upon his cold dead lips

_I hate you!_

One last punch to his non-moving chest...

_I can't get around you!_

His body is in front of the doorway, so I can't get around...

_I breathe you!_

I lean down, nuzzle my face in his hair, and breath in his scent one last time...

_I taste you!_

I lick his cheek, knowing it will be the last time

_I can't live without you!_

I know that can't live without him... He's the dark to my light, my opposite, a part of me that I can never have again...

_I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude_

I had to do what I did, I couldn't get away from him.  
Yet, I didn't want to be away from him at the same time..

_I guess then I'm out that door  
And now I'm done with you._

I look at his face one more time, carefully step over his body, and exit the door, turning of the lights for his eternal slumber before walking out the door into the light, my guardian fairy upon my shoulder, closing the door behind me. I won't be able to live, half of me is gone and the other half of me will go crazy because of it, and slowly perish... As sing in my head these words, that will be on my grave...

_I love you!  
I hate you!  
I can't live without you!  
I love you!  
I hate you!  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor,  
And now I'm done with you._

I walk to the stable, look at the two horses inside, I open the latch, and set Akuma, Dark's horse, free and saddle up Epona for a long run, before my body and mind slowly and painfully die without _...him..._ I loved him, and he broke everything....

_Always,  
Always,  
Always._

* * *

LinkxSheikLuver: This pairing is the best there is, and I think that this song fits really well, its not that great but I hope my oneshot was ok.. I hope to get reviews for this, I tried my best...

Please Read and Review and tell me if you want me to do something with this... -hugs to all those who review-


End file.
